1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cleaning of a curved glass panel in a production line, which curved glass panel is used for a laminated glass for an automobile windshield, etc., and more particularly to an apparatus for removing water from a curved glass panel after forming and washing in a production line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a known technique to dry a washed glass panel by heating. A problem of this technique is that any solid substances as dirt or soil contained in water do not evapolate and remain on the glass panel after drying. Due to this, when the glass panel is joined to another glass panel to consitute a laminated glass, the solid substances will deteriorate the binding of the glass panels and an intermediate film and its appearance from the aesthetic point of view. Wiping of the glass panel to remove the residual substances therefrom is undesirable since such a wiping operation cannot be done with efficiency.
It is also a known technique to remove water from a glass panel by blowing air against it as is disclosed in Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 61-175886. By this Japanese publication, it is disclosed to wash a glass substrate for a crystalline luquid device, etc. and thereafter blow air against it with different intensities from main and auxiliary air nozzles to remove water therefrom.
Further, it is disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-16354 to remove from a dry-cleaned glass panel dust sticking thereto by brushing and then removing a resultant static electricity by corona dischage while blowing air against it.
The above described prior art however discloses nothing about a technique for removing water from a curved glass panel after forming and washing in a production line, with ease, efficiency and assuredness.